


Songs NOT about Cas.

by TricksterBusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Swearing/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBusiness/pseuds/TricksterBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is curious about the little device that Dean uses all the time. So one day, Sam decides to explain the device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs NOT about Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my beautiful friend's art. She basically helped me clear some crap from my head about people dissing my work, and I thought she might like this. Enjoy, my wonderful orange! 
> 
> (oringinal art is here http://castihalo.tumblr.com/post/91306806175/what-the-fuck-sammy-what-are-you-sammy-give-it )

Castiel paused in his tracks when he heard the faint sound of music. It was blaring, but clearly silent around the bunker as a whole. He took a step back, and peered his head into the kitchen. Dean was cooking breakfast in his silken dressing-gown. His large, bulky headphones propped on his head. He bobbed his head up and down to the music. He quietly sang along as we'll, just quiet enough for Cas to make out the words.

 _"Guess it's true that I'm not good at a one night stand."_ Dean sung quietly, poking his eggs with the spatula. " _But I still need love 'cuz I'm just a man."_ The voice of the singer was clearly higher, but Dean took it as his own and sang lower. Castiel admitted, he was puzzled by the device on Dean's head. He understood radio, but where was that coming from? Castiel's eyes followed the cable to Deans pocket. What was controlling the music? Bewildered, Castiel left Dean to his cooking, which seemed to become more of a habit the longer they were in the bunker.

~

Once again, Castiel heard the singing from Dean. He was in the laundry this time, the headphones still in their place as before.

" _Blue eyes_ ," Dean mumbled to himself. " _My baby's got, blue eyes."_ Dean swayed to the song, his actions slow. Castiel was almost tempted to tap Dean on the shoulder, ask him what the device was on his head and in his pocket. However, Cas never got to see Dean like this. He was lost in something, that wasn't killing.

It was a nice change. Castiel didn't realise how long he was standing in the doorframe until Sam walked behind him. "You good, Cas?"

Castiel flushed a little and turned. "Yes, yes I am fine. Just got lost in thought." Sam looked at his friend suspiciously, but nodded and carried on walking. Castiel paced to the common room, deciding he may need to do some research.

~

Dean was fallen asleep on the couch, Sam sitting on the armchair beside him reading a paper. Castiel stood above Dean, staring at the little pink device on his stomach. Castiel gently reached down and picked up the device. He pressed a button, and it lit up. It looked like the phone that he was often provided with. Maybe Dean was speaking to someone and forgot to hang up? He put the device to his ear. "Hello?" He asked it.

"Cas, no, that's not how it works." Sam laughed from his chair. He stood up and walked to Cas, taking the device from his hands. "It's an iPod." Sam explained, pointing to it. The 'iPod' was tiny in Sam's mammoth hand. "We use it to listen to music. Don't ask why it's pink, Dean claims he got it at a cheaper price." Sam said with a smirk. He pressed the button and the screen lit up again. "You can download music and listen to it, you can also make playlists of your favourite songs, and stuff-" Sam broke off, staring at his brothers iPod. He pressed the button, and seemed to scroll down something. A large grin broke out onto Sam's face, but it was clear he was refraining from a laugh.

"What is it?" Castiel asked Sam, furrowing his brow. He didn't seem to share Sam's humour, as he didn't understand what was funny.

Sam took one look at Castiel and broke out into loud laughter. It woke up Dean from his sleep with a snort, and Castiel stood there, confused as ever.

"What the fuck Sammy, what are you— SAMMY GIVE IT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR-“

"What’s the matter, Dean? Don’t you have Your Guardian Angel to keep your things safe for you?” Sam was doubled over in laughter, clutching Dean's iPod. Dean snatched it off of Sam, grumbling at his hysterical laughter.

"Dean," Castiel asked hesitantly. "What is he laughing at?"

"Nothing, Cas. He's just-"

"MY WHOLE FAMILY THINKS IM GAY, I GUESS IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THAT WAY!" Sam sang at the top of his lungs, continuing to roar with laughter.

Dean flushed bright red. "SHUT UP SAM!"

"Dean, what is he laughing at?" Castiel asked more firmly. Instead of speaking, Dean shoved his iPod in Castiels hand, and Castiel squinted at the bright screen.

"Songs NOT about Cas." He read aloud. " _Blue eyes_ , _I've fallen for you_ , _wind beneath my wings_..." Castiel trailed off, looking at the sings such as My Guardian Angel and Stay With Me. Dean grabbed the iPod back, and stormed off to his room. Sam was leaning against his armchair, wiping a tear from his eye. "I don't think the 'I've Fallen For You' song is entirely appropriate for the situation, Dean?" Castiel called out, returned by a very loud and angry, "FUCK OFF!"


End file.
